


Suits

by lunarcat



Series: Milex Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fluff to the max, M/M, Prompt Fic, boys in suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcat/pseuds/lunarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Alex Turner gets self concious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny lil drabble for the prompts 'our boys in suits' by the lovely mybrbie

Miles rested against the doorway, arms crossed at his chest, small frown finding its way to his lips. Alex was halfway across their bedroom and hadn’t noticed, instead his entire focus was on himself, double checking then triple himself in the mirror; the brush was whipped out of his back pocket a handful of times trying to perfect the already seemingly perfect hair, steady hands smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles on the lapels of his suit jacket.

This had become some sort of routine. Every time they went to some sort of big event, red carpet, awards ceremony you name it, Alex would stand in front of the mirror checking and rechecking himself, over and over. Even though Alex denied it when asked, Miles put it down to slight self conciousness.

Alex can seem quite cocky sometimes, a little arrogant perhaps, and often it turns people away. Miles seems to be one of the few who can see past the front that Alex puts up and it hurts him when people don’t give him the chance because of some stupid interview they’ve seen or heard where Alex seems up his own arse a little because it’s all bullshit. Alex has an incredible need to be liked by everyone he meets, an unfortunate trait that Miles wouldn’t wish upon anyone. Alex gets anxious around knew people which ultimately equates to him pretending to be someone he isn’t.

Miles knows Alex can’t help the constant mirror checks or hair fixes, his look is all part of the facade. Either way, Miles reckons he’s the most beautiful man he’s ever met, and tonight was no exception. Dressed in a dark fitted suit, Alex was breathtaking.

The arms that slid around his waist, and the soft kiss that pecked at his cheek startled Alex from his thoughts. This had also become routine, one that Alex loved. Miles would hold him, pepper his face with kisses, lock eyes with him through the mirror.

“You’re beautiful.”

Alex turned around in Miles’ embrace, locking his fingers behind Miles’ head. Leaning in slowly he placed a soft barely there kiss on Miles’ cheek.

“Thank you.”


End file.
